(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser alignment device of a circular saw machine and more particularly to a laser alignment device of a circular saw, wherein the laser alignment device is made use of assisting a circular saw cutter in aiming at a preparatory cutting line.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A circular saw machine has a fast and straight feature that efficiently finishes a work of cutting. The kinds of circular saw machines include a manual circular saw machine that the circular saw is pushed to cut a cutting material fixed position and a table type circular saw machine that the cutting material is cut by the circular saw fixed position. Marking preparatory cutting line on the cutting material before starting to cut is for keeping the circular saw cutter on the preparatory cutting line. The laser alignment device is mounted in the circular saw cutter machine for assisting the circular saw cutter in keeping on the preparatory cutting line.
Referring to FIGS. 1˜3, a prior laser alignment device of the circular saw machine includes a cover, a laser module 6, and a power control-supply unit 7. The cover has a laser hole 50 defined on an edge of the cover, a top cover 52 and a bottom cover 53. The top cover 52 has a central hole 524, and the bottom cover 53 has a sinking central-hole 534 corresponding to the central hole 524 for inserting a bolt (not be shown) to fix the circular saw machine (not be shown). The top cover 52 further has a battery receiving slot 526, a conductive-slice receiving slot 527 and a printed circuit board-receiving slot 581 near the central hole 524. The bottom cover 53 has a cambered receiving slot 535, a battery receiving slot 536 and a printed circuit board-receiving slot 582 near the sinking central-hole 534. The laser module 6 includes a cylindrical base 64, a laser source 65 and a rhomboidal prism 66. The cylindrical base 64 is received in the cambered receiving slot 535. The laser source 65 is arranged in the cylindrical base 64. The rhomboidal prism 66 is arranged between the laser source 65 and the laser hole 50. The rhomboidal prism 66 has two mal-position parallel surfaces respectively corresponding to a shooting portion 60 of the laser source 65 and the laser hole 50. The laser module 6 electrically connects to a printed circuit board 61 and the printed circuit board 61 has a conductive area 611. The printed circuit board-receiving slot 582 has a protruding post 583 for fixing the printed circuit board 61. The laser module 6 has a fixing slice 62 on an edge of the laser module 6 and the fixing slice 62 is fixed on the bottom cover 53 by a screw 621. The power control-supply unit 7 includes a battery 70, a vibrating switch 71, a conductive slice 72 and a printed circuit board 74. The battery 70 is received in the battery-receiving slot 526. The conductive slice 72 is fixed in the conductive-slice receiving slot 527 by a screw 721 and connected to the battery 70 for conducting electricity. The printed circuit board 74 fixed in the printed circuit board-receiving slot 581 has a vibrating switch 71, a contact point 741, and an elastic slice 742. The vibrating switch 71 electrically connects to a conductive slice 72 connected with a positive end of battery 70. The contact point 741 electrically connects to another conductive slice 72 connected with a negative end of battery 70. After assembling the top cover 52 and the bottom cover 53, the contact point 741 electrically connecting with the conductive area 611 and the elastic slice 742 electrically connecting with the laser module 6 are for conducting electricity.
Referring to FIG. 3, the laser alignment device is fixed on the central position of a circular saw 8 of a circular saw machine. As rotating the circular saw 8 to cut, the laser source 65 shoots the laser 63 conducted to a cutting material 9 by a secondary refraction of the rhomboidal prism 66 for aiming at the preparatory cutting line 90 to assist in cutting.
About prior laser alignment device of a circular saw machine, a power of the laser is reduced by the secondary refraction of the rhomboidal prism 66, so that results in the laser.
As using the prior laser alignment device of the circular saw machine, the laser is not easy to keep on the preparatory cutting line 90, so that results in cutting dimension wrong.
Moreover, the prior laser alignment device of the circular saw machine has too many parts therein, so results in long assembling time, low producing efficiency, and high costs.
Therefore, the prior laser alignment device of the circular saw machine still has some inconveniences and shortcomings in using. For this reason, it is worthy of our continued improve.
With the employment of unique considerations and application of theories, and based on several years experience in specialized production of all flexible assembly systems and mechanisms, so that the inventor has come up with a laser-positioning device of circular saw machine.